


Don’t give up love yet!

by Sara_Montgomery



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, open end, uncertain feelings in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Montgomery/pseuds/Sara_Montgomery
Summary: You were done with love, after several attempts at a relationship you came to the conclusion that love wasn’t just something you’ll get in this life. You made your peace with it but it seems like destiny had other plans for you.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 15





	Don’t give up love yet!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for cevansgirl (on Tumblr) writing challenge. Thanks for hosting this and getting myself into writing again.
> 
> Type: one-shot
> 
> Prompt: I don’t want to be in love, but you’re making me.
> 
> Word count: 1.7k
> 
> Warnings: uncertain feelings, open end

“Do you think I want that? I was happy! I made peace with it… but now?” you threw your hands in the air. A variety of emotions flashed over your face – anger, frustration, uncertainty, fear and… hope. “Argh! **I don’t want to be in love, but you’re making me!** ” you almost screamed at Chris, letting him look at you all baffled. There it was! ‘Great work, (Y/N)’, you scolded yourself. Now you wouldn’t be able to get back to what you had. ‘As if you could’, snorted a small voice inside you. You felt helpless and lost. This whole situation got quite out of hand.

Chris was still trying to comprehend it all. His brows were knitted together tightly and his forehead was crinkled. “(Y/N), I had no idea…” You stopped him midsentence with a raised hand. “Don’t Chris, don’t make it any harder than it already is.” A sad smile appeared on your features and you turned your back to him. “I guess that’s it, huh.” Tears threatened to fall but you held them back. One mindless moment shattered years of perfect friendship. But what a cliché you were, falling in love with your best friend.

Your feet were taking you away without a conscious thought, faster and faster and just before you realized it, you were running from him. His callings became distant rather fast. He didn’t follow you and maybe that hurt more than if he actually tried to stop you from running away. Why did you have to realize your feelings when it was already too late. All those years you wasted. Buried the butterflies under false pretenses. You angrily whipped away the now falling tears. Sadness and frustration dominated inside you now. You wanted to hate him, be mad at him, blame him. Anything to help distract you from your own mistake. But the truth was, you couldn’t because you knew Chris did nothing wrong. You were to blame – in every way. First, you developed feelings towards him and afraid as you were, you pushed them deep down until he met someone else. Second, you were a bad best friend for not feeling happy for him. He deserved to be happy. Chris was caring, gentle, thoughtful, funny, beautiful inside and out and he deserved the world. Pity that his world was not you. The tears had stopped and with no particular goal in mind, you wandered around the busy streets, people passing you by, giving you nothing but a mere glance or a raised eyebrow. The big city, the anonymity you always appreciated left you with an unpleasant feeling of loneliness. You needed someone to tell you that everything would be alright, that you would get over your feelings, someone to hug you tight and block out the world for just a moment. But the irony was, that the only one capable of doing that was the one who caused everything in the first place.

You were so occupied with your pain and thoughts that you bumped into two girls coming out of the nearest shop entrance. After apologizing, you just stopped and for the first time after that horrible encounter, you noticed your surroundings. All the noises, the smells and the cold December air hitting your senses at once. It made you feel dizzy and you needed to steady yourself with one hand at the shop window. With an aching heart, you looked skywards. It was dark and cloudy, the night sky as black as your mood. Suddenly you felt something touch your face, it was a delicate contact. It was soft and cold first but then it changed into something wet. Fairly quickly you realized that it had started snowing.

The soft flakes falling silently down to earth. In awe, you held out your hand and caught a few. They immediately melted away, forming small trickles on your skin. ‘How tragic’ you thought, they were born in the clouds and descended this long way down and for what? Just to vanish after a few seconds? “Beautiful, isn’t it?” You looked up from your hand. An old man was smiling fondly while watching the snowflakes fall. He was quite stout with a round face and a big pug nose. He reminded you of your first Santa Clause in the shopping mall. “More like tragic”, you mumbled under your breath but the old man caught it nevertheless. “In a rather dark mood, aren’t we?” He chuckled with a deep, booming voice. His gaze lingered on you with a soft expression before he looked up again. Something in the way he looked at you made you feel at ease. “You could see their short existence as tragic, sure. But I like to think that they are happy.” You looked at him with a baffled look. Knowingly and with a warm twinkle in his eyes he continued. “They are born in the clouds high above our heads. Wondering what it’s like down here. We must look like little ants from up above.” Again a deep chuckle. “So they wonder and admire us from afar until they fall. They cover fields, meadows, streets, cars, and people. They turn our grey everyday life into something white and magical.” He smiled gently and you could see that he truly believed what he told you. “Look”, the old man pointed to a group of kids who were dancing happily under the falling snow. Their laughter and joy was somewhat contagious. All the adults around them who were passing by smiled and you could see love and happiness in their faces. Even their posture changed, their walk was a little lighter and the slumped shoulders were lifted. “All the joyful laughter and fond smiles are their reward. All the love going around is their gratification.” The warm and deep voice reminded you gently. You watched those kids a while longer, a small smile curled your lips to your surprise. You thought you had forgotten how to do that. “Don’t give up love yet, (Y/N). It’s Christmas after all.” At these words, you tore your gaze away from the kids and wanted to ask the man where he got your name but he was gone by the time you turned your head. In the same place, you glanced into two beautiful and oh so familiar orbs.

“Hey”, Chris huffed and the word formed a small cloud in the cold air. “Hey”, you replied with the same tenderness. You shouldn’t feel so happy that he found you, but the almost dead butterflies in your stomach fluttered lightly, awoken by the huffed greeting. You bit your lip and drenched your hand, not knowing how to react and what to say. You wanted to apologize, to tell him to forget everything you said tonight but as soon as you opened your mouth you were stopped. Chris wrapped his strong arms around you and hugged you tight. With a strangled sob you closed your eyes, tears stinging in the corners. He held onto you for a long time, people passing you by complaining under their breath that you’re in the way and the snow covering the two of you like a blanket. And that was how you felt. Wrapped under a warm blanket that blocked out the world and the difficult reality. You sniffled and slowly broke apart from Chris. You couldn’t help but stare into his mesmerizing eyes, trying to read what was on his mind. He smiled at you, a warm and understanding smile. A promise to help sort out this mess. Chris rested his forehead on yours.

“So I’m making you being in love, eh?”

“Oh, don’t bring it up again!” You cringed and tried to look away but he held your gaze.

“Hear me out, (Y/N), please.” He was still so unbelievably close. His breath fanned over your face, warm in the cold night air. Normally you were fine with this closeness but today it made you blush and the presumed dead butterflies buzzed happily.

“You are such a strong and independent woman. You always take what you want and you never complain about anything – except for when there is no ice cream in the fridge” You both chuckled at that but his look turned serious quickly after the small outburst.

“I knew that you thought that love wasn’t an option anymore. That Mr. Right would never show up… That a happy relationship just wasn’t in the cards for you.”

He sighed and while bringing a bit of distance between you, he cupped your face. His hands were freezing but that wasn’t the reason you shivered. His intense look made your stomach drop and your heart flutter. You never had seen him so stern and determined.

“(Y/N), I hate to tell you that, but you’re wrong. I can see that know. You always take what you want and by some weird miracle you want me.” He snorted. “I am no Mr. Right nor perfect but I am here for you, always have been always will be.”

You couldn’t trust your ears, what was Chris trying to tell you? He was in a relationship but now he was telling you that he would be what? Your Not-Mr. Right? Your head started to spin and you shifted uncomfortably in his embrace.

“But what? … I don’t understand, Chris. What about Becca?”

He released your cheeks but still hold onto your hands caressing them with his thumps.

“That wasn’t real. We both weren’t fully in it from the start. You could say she was a distraction for me as much as I was for her. I am not so strong-willed as you are, cupcake. I knew that you were done with love and so I…”

You couldn’t take it anymore, all these crazy feelings that made no sense made you act out of your way. Before you fully realized it, you crushed your lips on his, shutting him up in the best way possible.

Chris was surprised by your sudden action but it only took seconds for him to kiss you back. Now wrapping his arms tightly around you once more. You still needed to sort out your feelings and you should definitely talk about all this, preferably not in the cold but that could wait. For now all that mattered was, that you didn’t give up love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the whole fic in the last hour before posting because I wasn’t happy with the beginning. I was only content with the ending so now the ending is the new beginning and I think that is kinda poetic.


End file.
